I'm Just A Kid: A Songfiction
by WhisperMaw
Summary: He is convinced to stay and now he's alone day in and day out. It's all in the fault of a single person. Songfiction to I'm Just a Kid by Simple Plan. R&R. This and similar songfiction can all be found in my Collection of Songfictions.


**Disclaimer: There is a Twilight quote in here, the song is Simple Plan and everything else is Rick Riordan.**

_I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes_

Why can't Percy listen for a second? I'm always ignored and no one wants me. He's the only one I really talk to and even he forgets things he promises. I'll wait but he'll never come. I used to have a lot of friends back in Maine but since the disastrous night I left, not a word has been spoken. So I'll spend another night alone, after being by myself all day, waiting for someone who cares.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight..._

Then I'll remember what other kids my age are doing. Worrying about school, girls, parents. They all think they live in a torture chamber but if they take a second to realize some kids grow up faster than they should, they'd know how unfair life really is. They are all having a good time, without me.

_And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes_

After another lonely day is over I'll call lights out to none in particular. I'll look around at the prison I am forced to stay in and think about the good times; fighting monsters, kicking ass, hitting it AWOL. But now I'm just the extra no one wants around. One day they'll all be gone and I'll be the last one standing. Alone.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me_

Why can't I just be a kid? Carefree and loved instead of living in hell. Even I know that there is happiness somewhere but not everyone gets it. I wanted to grow up and I learned that growing up just leaves you alone and heart broken while you watch everyone around you have great lives and they're fine, without you.

_What the hell is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide-awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever_

I told them that I wasn't good, that everyone hated me. I can't fit in and it doesn't work. I'll look back on the days I was happy. The days with _her. _I'll lie awake at night thinking about how she abandoned me and how things went to the hellhounds afterwards and every night is worse than the one before.

_I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world._

I'm waiting for the day I'll remember what it'd like to be a kid. Wishing for the day I'd be young forever, yet I know life doesn't work like that. Anyone around me couldn't give a damn. I'm alone and I know I'll never earn back what I lost. Not my sister, not my innocence.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight_

Being a demigod tanks. Being a son of Hades makes it worse, it takes everything that ever mattered, anything you cared about and turns into something you thought wasn't possible then leaves you by yourself. Basically, life sucks and then you die, if only I were so lucky.

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight

I'm by myself and nobody cares. They're all having more fun without me.


End file.
